Irmão
by annietwist
Summary: Teddy nunca odiou tanto essa palavra como a odiava agora.


**N/A: **Então, é simples e bobinha, mas eu gostei de escrever. Boa leitura *-*

Ele havia beijado James. Não foi algo planejado, ele sequer havia pensado ter coragem de tornar real algo que só acreditava ser possível em seus sonhos mais absurdos. Sabia que não deveria tê-lo beijado, mas não conseguia se arrepender do que fez. Ao menos saberia que os lábios de James eram tão ou mais doces do que havia imaginado, e disso tinha a certeza de que nunca esqueceria. Tal lembrança pertencia a si e sempre poderia lembrar-se dela.

Mas é claro que era estúpido ter esse tipo de pensamento quando não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria de sua amizade com o ruivinho depois do que havia feito. James era praticamente seu irmão e era assim que o ruivo o via, como um irmão mais velho. E era dessa maneira que ele tinha que vê-lo, mas não conseguia. Há muito não conseguia vê-lo mais com o olhar inocente e amigo de quando ambos eram mais novos. James, agora com 17 anos, era um adolescente absurdamente tentador. Não que Teddy gostasse mais de homens do que de mulheres e essa era a parte mais assustadora de seus sentimentos. Não eram os homens, era _ele_ e apenas _ele _que o fazia se sentir dessa forma. Nunca tinha gostado de outro homem, nunca havia sequer beijado outro homem e de forma alguma se considerava homossexual. Mas não conseguia sentir nem por Victoire, a mais bonita menina com a qual já namorou, o que sentia pelo seu _irmão _mais novo. Irmão.Teddy nunca odiou tanto essa palavra como a odiava agora. Arrumou-se de forma mais confortável em meio aos lençóis de sua cama esperando que assim, talvez conseguisse dormir. Mas no segundo em que fecha os olhos, ouve duas batidas fracas na porta do seu quarto. E é claro que ele fica irritado por ter alguém querendo falar com ele quando o que ele menos queria era falar. Mas a raiva logo morreu e deu lugar à surpresa quando ouviu uma voz insegura falar do outro lado da porta.

- T-Teddy? Eu, err, queria saber se podia conversar com você.

A voz era de James, ele tinha certeza. Nunca reconheceria outra voz tão bem quanto conhecia a dele e sabia que mesmo se passasse anos sem ouvi-la, ainda iria reconhecê-la. Mas o que diabos o ruivo queria com ele a essa hora? Claro que ele sabia que James iria querer alguma satisfação do que havia acontecido, mas não achava que seria tão cedo. Faziam apenas algumas horas! E, de fato, ele não estava pronto para ter _essa_ conversa agora.

Levanta com o nervosismo tomando conta de si e se prepara para abrir a porta, pensando no que seria dele se perdesse o amigo quando contasse a verdade. Com uma calma que Teddy não sabia de onde havia tirado, gira a maçaneta. Quando a porta está completamente aberta, ele percebe que James está sem camisa e, contra a sua vontade, levanta o olhar e encara os olhos verdes que tanto admira. Ele está corado, da mesma forma que ficou esta tarde. Extremamente adorável. Teddy acena para que ele entre e assim que ele o faz, fecha a porta devagar tentando controlar os milhares de pensamentos pecaminosos que sua mente fazia questão de fazê-lo pensar. James estava sem camisa no _seu_ quarto, mas isso não era motivo pra pensar tais coisas. E nem era hora para isso, já que ele acreditava que a conversa ia ser séria e a amizade dos dois poderia acabar em alguns minutos. Empurrou para o fundo de sua mente qualquer tipo de pensamento que pudesse ter e tentou se concentrar na situação. Respirou fundo e virou pra encarar aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, que agora só aparentavam confusão.

- James, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz. Eu, eu... – Não sabia o que dizer. Não queria pedir desculpas, mas sabia que tinha de fazê-lo, e isso doía. Seu reflexo na janela atrás de James indicava que seu cabelo estava cinza. Não conseguia nem esconder seus sentimentos por causa daquele maldito dom! James sabia o que cada cor significava, então devia sabia que estava triste.

- N-não precisa pedir desculpas, se alguém aqui tem que se desculpar, essa pessoa sou eu. – Teddy o encara surpreso e fica tentado a perguntar o que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas James continua sem que isso seja necessário. – Eu saí correndo, eu deixei você sozinho. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, fui um péssimo amigo, me desculpe. E eu, err, queria fazer uma pergunta. - Sim, ele estava esperando por esse momento. Mesmo assim, sente seu rosto esquentar e suspira tentando conter o nervosismo.

- Hm, claro. Pergunte o que quiser.

- Porque você me beijou?

O cabelo de Teddy começa a mudar de cor compulsivamente. Vermelho, azul, verde, loiro, cinza. Mas ele percebe e consegue fazer seu cabelo voltar ao azul clarinho que não era nem um pouco comprometedor. Era quase como a cor da indiferença. Uma das bizarrices de ser um metamorfomago. Ele suspira e encosta-se à porta, cruzando os braços. Contando com aquele apoio para receber a reação de James, que ele não fazia idéia de qual seria. Os brilhantes olhos claros esperam por uma resposta e então as palavras simplesmente escapam por seus lábios.

- Porque eu não resisti. James, eu... Gosto de você. Não, eu o amo. Como amigo, sim, mas não somente dessa forma. Sempre amei você, mas meu amor mudou sem que eu pudesse evitar. Eu não o amo como a um irmão, eu não consigo vê-lo apenas como um. Dói pensar em você com outra pessoa, dói também saber que você provavelmente não sente por mim _esse_ amor. Eu não deveria ter feito isso sem conversarmos antes, mas eu não pensei nas conseqüências quando te beijei. Não sei se nossa amizade vai continuar a mesma depois disso e eu não queria que você deixasse de falar comigo... Mas eu não posso fazer nada e você tem todo o direito de querer manter distância de mim...

- Teddy, cala a boca. – James diz na maior naturalidade do mundo. O cabelo azul do mais velho muda para um castanho escuro, enquanto seu rosto demonstra o choque e a surpresa. Mas o ruivo apenas sorri, fazendo os olhos do agora moreno se arregalaram ainda mais quando cruza o pequeno quarto e pega seu rosto entre as mãos. Era mais alto que Teddy, mesmo que por apenas alguns centímetros. – Eu não me afastaria de você por nada, entendeu? Eu te amo e não é amor de irmão. Já foi, mas faz um tempo que eu não consigo mais enxergá-lo como tal.

James solta seu rosto quando a vontade de beijá-lo se torna quase uma dor física, palpável. Tinham coisas a dizer antes disso. Encara os sapatos em uma demonstração adorável de vergonha.

O cabelo do mais velho adquire um azul elétrico e brilhante, com uma fagulha de esperança dando vida a uma enorme felicidade que começava a dominá-lo, depois de ouvir aquelas palavras saírem dos lábios que tanto desejava. O ruivo suspira e continua, ainda encarando os próprios pés.

- Eu só não sabia o que fazer, sabe? Já tinha desistido a tanto tempo da idéia de tê-lo pra mim. Não, _ignorar_ é a palavra certa. Não vou dizer que eu aprendi a ignorar meus sentimentos, mas eu tentei. Eu _estava_ tentando. E então, do nada, você me beija, me pegando completamente desprevenido. Eu estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo com medo daquilo ter sido um erro, um engano seu. Eu fiquei com medo do que esse beijo seria capaz de fazer comigo quando você me dissesse que aquilo nunca iria se repetir. Para você eu sempre signifiquei um irmão mais novo, por isso achei que eu estava ficando louco e que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de você gostar de mim do jeito que eu gostava de você. Eu não queria estragar o que tínhamos, porque apesar de pouco, era o que eu acreditava ser o máximo que eu conseguiria. E é claro que tinha uma parte irritante do meu cérebro que queria me fazer ter esperanças; que dizia que você gostava de mim; que eu havia sido burro em sair correndo sem saber o que você tinha a dizer. E eu sabia que esta pequena esperança me faria ficar ainda pior quando isso não acontecesse. – James levanta os olhos e sente o rosto esquentar ao encarar o amigo. – Eu tive medo e fui egoísta, enquanto você foi corajoso o suficiente pra tomar uma atitude. Me desculpe por ter sido um idiota com você. Eu deveria ter ficado, eu...

- James, cale a boca. – O mais novo ri e Teddy o acompanha.

- Sentimental demais, né? Não tenho culpa se você faz eu me sentir uma adolescente apaixonada, seu idiota. – James cruza os braços, fazendo um biquinho adorável com uma falsa irritação. Teddy começa a rir e cruza a distância que os separa, abraçando o maior, que descruza os braços e retribui na mesma intensidade. E um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto do mais velho quando o ruivo deita na curva de seu pescoço e suspira.

- Você fica adorável quando está sentimental, James. Devia ficar assim mais vezes. – Ele ri e o mais novo o acompanha, ainda com o rosto escondido. – Mas, sério agora, você está disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos? Tem a sua família, que é a minha também. E tem as pessoas que não entendem. E tem outras milhares de coisas que agora parecem bobas, mas que vão pesar depois. Quer mesmo ter que encarar tudo isso só pra ficar com o afilhado do seu pai? – Teddy ri e James começa a gargalhar, levantando o rosto e terminando o abraço, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ei, deixe-me ver se entendi: Isso é um pedido de namoro, Lupin?

- Talvez. Você aceitaria? – E os cabelos azuis ganham uma tonalidade vermelha, assim como seu rosto, quando James ainda sorrindo segura o mesmo delicadamente e deposita um beijo casto em seus lábios.

- Como não aceitar? – Ele ri. – Claro que sim, mas devo dizer que eu sou um pé no saco. Sou grudento, sou ciumento e tenho milhares de defeitos.

- Sei todos os seus defeitos, James. Eu também tenho muitos, a propósito. – Teddy sorri e termina com a distância de seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo assim que tem a oportunidade, segurando aquele rosto que tanto amava como se fosse uma jóia frágil e rara. O que para ele, era exatamente o que James significava. Ele era único, e agora era seu. E ele não podia estar mais feliz por isso.

A noite passou agradavelmente rápida para os dois, que passaram a madrugada conversando sobre tudo, como costumavam fazer. E claro, trocando beijos e carícias quando sentiam vontade. Não precisavam apressar as coisas, eles teriam todo tempo do mundo para fazer o que quisessem.

Eles tinham um ao outro e, por enquanto, isso bastava.

**N/A: **Sei que eu não expliquei nada sobre o primeiro beijo deles, mas é que eu não consegui encaixar isso na história. Por isso, vou escrever essa parte separada e postar como um 'extra', okay? Talvez nesse extra eu até coloque um pouco da vida deles depois disso tudo... Mas como eu não escrevi ainda, não prometo nada SAOIDHAJDKSAIODJ. Se quiserem pedir alguma coisa pra esse extra, me matar por ter feito um Teddy ou um James diferente do que vocês imaginavam, dizer que gostou *sonha*, as reviews estão aí pra isso galera IOAHDJSAD, prometo ler todas e surtar de felicidade com cada uma S2


End file.
